Students who desire to be barbers or beauticians practice hair cutting skills on plastic or rubber mannequin heads with human or artificial hair. The mannequin heads are used in the classroom for practice. Many classrooms have specialized classroom equipment for mounting the mannequin heads. Typical barber or styling chairs known in the art include a set of standard size chairs with hydraulic or other types of pumps that are adjustable up and down, recline and can spin from side-to-side or all the way around.
To develop hair cutting skills, students often desire to practice their hair cutting skills on their mannequin heads outside the classroom setting. However, it is very difficult to effectively mount the mannequin head outside the classroom setting. Many hair cutting students try to place or mount for example with clamps, their mannequin head directly on a table or shelf or ledge which is not the proper height and allows the mannequin head to move during hair cutting.
In addition, a mannequin head used by itself does not provide adequate training for hair cutting students because the mannequin head does not include a shoulder portion of a human subject. The shoulder portion is important to practice hair cutting skills for people who have shoulder length or longer hair.
Thus, it is desirable to allow hair cutting students to have an adequate practice apparatus to develop hair cutting skills for both inside and outside a classroom setting.